


A Wicca'd Christmas

by Merfilly



Category: Charmed
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper sends the boys out of the house for shopping. Havoc ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wicca'd Christmas

There had to be some way of making Christmas happen without complete meltdowns of complete human civility, Piper decided about three days into her decision to have the entire family come to the manor for the holiday. She stared at all her preparations and wondered just how to go about making sure it happened this year. Preferably, she thought sourly, without the interference of a demon, an Avatar, or an Elder of any kind.

Leo kept pleading that he had watch the children, a legitimate enough excuse, given that Wyatt and Chris were proving to be little demons in their own right, just not literally, thank all the Powers. Melinda was a sweet baby yet, so there was hope for her at least.

Paige had promised to be there with Henry and their son, despite a difficult pregnancy in the making. Piper had almost told her not to risk it, but then Phoebe had called and said she would be there with Coop and the girls. That meant changing the plans would just throw Phoebe into a snit, and Piper wasn't going to deal with that.

"LEO!" she called, loudly and insistently. It took him nearly twenty three seconds to get to her, by the timer on the oven for her muffins.

"Yes, Piper?" he asked in a gentle, 'I-will-humor-your-moods' tone.

She recognized it and crossed her arms over her chest, leveling her best 'I-am-miffed-at-you' glare his way. "I'm going to need a few things. And neither of the boys have a holiday outfit. Why don't you take them both with you to get everything?"

"That leaves you with Melinda," Leo told her with a frown. "And you already said..." He cut himself off because that was definitely 'don't-question-me' in her expressive face. "Right. Taking the boys to get clothes and the things you need." At that prompt, she passed him a list, and his eyes goggled a little. "You'd think we were feeding an army," he said, amused.

"Don't joke; I'd rather they not need to be an army," she pointed out. "Now go!"

"Going!"

`~`~`~`~`

Leo would remember to point out that Piper had sent him shopping. Never mind it would make her angrier in the short term; eventually she would laugh about it.

He really hadn't meant to take his eyes off Chris. When he went to find the younger boy, who had hidden inside the clothing rack of pink frilly nightgowns opposite the boy's holiday clothing, Wyatt really ought to have known to stay at his side.

And he certainly had not expected there to be a time-traipsing demon still on the loose, not after all they had gone through to patch up the holes in time after that last major battle.

He really would remember to tell her she had sent him out, just as soon as he finished tracking down his elder son and the time-traipsing demon...preferably without having to call on her.

`~`~`~`~`

"Hello? Leo?" Phoebe asked, as she juggled presents and wrapping paper around the cat wandering around her. Why she had wound up with the cat, she still didn't know.

"I need help."

"Piper's easy to buy for," Phoebe started with a cheerful sound to her voice. "Gift card at Kitchen Airily..."

"Not that kind of help."

It took a moment, then the gift wrap, scissors, gifts, and tape were forgotten as Phoebe hurried to take his directions. Halfway there, she remembered to hope that Coop found the scissors before one of the girls did.

`~`~`~`~`

Melchior was not a bright demon. He had seen Wyatt Halliwell, and taken advantage of the moment, but not thought much further than that. He wasn't even sure just when he was in the time line.

Seeing the Source's consort walk in to the lair he had chosen made him think he was due for great reward.

Wyatt was happy to see his aunt, and very vocal about the demon after it puffed away from a vanquishing potion. He then looked at his father and brother with the insufferable air of having been on A Grand Adventure.

"What's it going to cost me to make sure none of you tell Piper?" Leo asked his sons and his wife's younger sister.

The identical smirks were a little unnerving, even to a man that had faced down countless evils and death itself.

`~`~`~`~'

Piper had planned on a nice family holiday. She had managed to finish the meal once Leo came in, accepting his quick kiss and then staring at him in baffled confusion when he hurried right back out the door. She supposed she should just be thankful the boys looked nice in their holiday clothes, and that Melinda had decided to be her usual cheerful self.

Maybe that was the only thing that kept her from losing her aplomb when dinner changed from just the family to nearly every friend and ally they had ever made, filling the manor to the rooftops, it seemed, with noise and more food than anyone could possibly eat.

Piper had to find her husband, after several attempts to say something his way went unheeded.

"What is this, Leo? We were doing family holidays!" she said, though she had to admit that he atmosphere was jovial and so warm with good wishing.

"I...Phoebe...Wyatt," he stammered.

"Momma," Wyatt said, coming over and looking his absolute sweetest at her.

"Yes, dear?"

"I missed them." He hugged her waist as the crowd applied judicious magic to make it all come together as a meal to share at a table long enough.

Piper looked at her bustling, crowded house, then down at her son, now reinforced by his little brother, and remembered the importance of the season.

"Then what are you waiting for! Go say hi to them all!"

It wasn't what she had planned, but maybe, just maybe, Wyatt understood the holiday more than she did. She'd find out later what dirt Wyatt had blackmailed his father with, and why Phoebe's eldest child had unevenly cut bangs.

Then again, maybe she'd just enjoy the night, and reacquaint herself with everyone in the magic community that had come.


End file.
